Still Worth Fighting For
by vampoof94
Summary: It's hard to let go of that one person you have loved for so long. ErLu/LuZa ErzaxLucy One-shot


It was a cold rainy day, and nothing had been going right. Lucy was jogging around the park trying to rid herself of her pain. She didn't care that she was soaked to the bone, her emotions were motivation enough to keep running. Her and Erza had gotten into a fight, and Lucy had ran away. Lucy jumped over a log and nearly slammed into a tree. She held her hands against the wood and tried to catch her breath. She couldn't get what happened out of her head.

…**...**

**-Flashback-**

Lucy pushed passed Natsu and Gray as she searched for Erza. The knight had run off earlier and had yet to return. Lucy heard Natsu whisper something about Jellal to Gray. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. Her girlfriend of three years was in a lip lock with Jellal. Lucy felt her heart clench and turned away. She tore off the necklace Erza had given her as a present and threw it on the ground. She ran past Natsu and Gray and headed back to town. She knew she wasn't going home because she lived with Erza and she couldn't face her now. Lucy walked into the guild with pain written all over her face. Mira saw her and walked over to her.

"Are you okay Lucy?"

"No." Lucy sighed and dropped her head in her hands. Mira rubbed her back soothingly and Lucy almost broke out in tears.

"What happened?"

"Erza...kissed Jellal." Lucy took a deep breath. "I can't face her..."

"I see, I'm sorry Lucy, but you know you will have to talk to her eventually."

"I know."

"You can stay with me and Cana. We have a spare bedroom." Mira smiled and pulled Lucy in for a hug. Cana walked over and patted Lucy's head.

"Come on let's go get a few of your things before she gets back." Cana and Lucy walked out and Mira felt bad for her friend. Lucy loved Erza so much...and her heart had been broken.

…**...**

Erza faced Jellal and crossed her arms. He leaned in and she stepped back.

"Erza please."

"No Jellal. I already told you that I'm with Lucy. We've been together for three years and I love her. Just because you.." Erza was stopped when Jellal kissed her. Erza was stunned. Jellal had just kissed her. The girl pushed him away quickly and slapped him. He held his cheek and Erza glared daggers at him. "Never do that again! I love Lucy and nothing is changing that." Erza turned away and started her walk back to the group when something caught her eye. She gasped. It was Lucy's necklace. Erza picked it up and stared at it.

'_Lucy must have seen what happened...I need to find her!'_ Erza ran out to where the group was and saw Natsu and Gray dead quiet.

"Where's Lucy!?"

"She left." Gray said quietly. Erza clenched her fists.

"Lucy."

…**...**

**-Present-**

Lucy sighed as she wiped her bangs out of her face. She would have to head back to Cana and Mira's place soon. She couldn't run in the rain forever. Lucy started walking back to the apartment quietly. She could have swore she felt someone following her. She looked around her, but didn't see anyone, so she just continued on her way. Out of nowhere, Natsu jumped in front of her. Lucy jumped and yelped in surprise as the boy put his hands on her shoulders.

"Lucy talk to Erza."

"Not now Natsu. Go home." Lucy tried to push past him, but he refused to move.

"It's been two days since you spoke to each other."

"Yeah I broke up with her. Now leave me alone." Lucy was starting to lose her patience with Natsu.

"She is crushed! Lucy you guys loved each other! Just talk to her." Natsu snapped. Lucy stared at him in shock. She knew he cared about his friends, but Lucy couldn't handle seeing Erza.

"I'm sorry Natsu..."

"Just do something Lucy." Natsu turned and walked away. Lucy fell to the ground and cried. She still loved Erza. It was as clear as day to everyone, but Erza it seemed.

…**...**

Erza sat on the bed she and Lucy shared, well used to share. The blonde had not come back and she felt she never would. Lucy refused to even listen to Erza as she desperately tried to explain what happened. Erza sighed and looked out the window. Rain poured down almost like the tears on her own face. She would not forget what happened between her and Lucy two days ago.

…**...**

**-Flashback-**

Erza walked into the guild searching for Lucy. She saw Mira and ran over to her.

"Please Mira have you seen Lucy?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you should find her yet."

"It wasn't what she thought. Jellal kissed me after I told him not to!" Erza slammed a fist on the table and grit her teeth. Mira sighed.

"She is at my place with Cana." Mira watched as Erza exited the guild.

"Good luck."

…**...**

Erza knocked on Cana's door and impatiently waited for her to answer. She heard the door unlock and Cana opened the door. She looked surprised to see the knight.

"Erza."

"I need to see Lucy."

"I don't think now is the right time."

"Please Cana." Erza begged. Cana took a deep breath before moving. Erza walked in and Cana pointed down the hall.

"Last door on the left."

Erza took off and found the door. She knocked. "Lucy. I need to talk to you." It felt like forever that Erza waited for some kind of reply. The door opened slightly and she walked in only to see Lucy with her back turned and looking out the window. Erza closed the door and stepped forward. "Lucy?"

"Erza..."

"I didn't kiss him."

"It sure looked like it."

"If you had stayed a little longer you would have seen what happened."

"I'm really not in the mood." Lucy said quietly.

"Lucy just listen."

"Erza...I don't think we can continue this."

Erza could hear the choked words and felt her heart drop. "I swear it's not what you thought."

"You should leave." Lucy said quickly. She didn't want Erza to see how fast her tears were falling. She could hear the knight trying to find the right words, but Lucy just shut her out. Erza finally understood now was not the time to talk. She left the room and ran out of Cana's place. Cana watched as the door slammed shut and heard Lucy crying.

'_Love can be painful._'

…**...**

**-Present-**

Erza got up and opened her window. She felt the cool rain on her hands and stayed like that for a moment. She wished she could talk to Lucy again, she wanted to sent things straight between them. Erza yawned and looked back at the bed. She hated sleeping alone. The bed felt cold and too big for one person.

'_I'll get you back Lucy._'

…**...**

Lucy quietly slipped inside Cana and Mira's apartment and made her way to her bedroom. She could hear her friends moaning.

'_Great..._' Lucy opened the door and walked in before closing the door. She stripped out of her soaking clothes and fell into bed. She covered up and went to sleep. She hadn't really slept in the past two days because she was used to Erza's body holding her close. Lucy silently cried as she thought of Erza. It was wrong of her to just send her away without listening. She knew Erza loved her and would never betray her. '_Are we still worth fighting for?_' Lucy asked herself.

…**...**

The next morning, Cana and Mira dragged Lucy to the guild. It was time for her to face Erza again and those two would make sure it happened. Cana took off to get Erza while Mira sat Lucy down at a table away from everyone else. A few minutes passed as Lucy laid her head down on the table. A familiar presence sat in front of her and she hid a small smile. Erza looked down at the table. Cana and Mira sighed in unison.

"Both of you look at each other and talk this out." Mira commanded before walking away with Cana in tow. Lucy lifted her head and so did Erza. They looked at each other for the first time in two days. Lucy was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you, but I didn't."

"No. I should have never gone to meet Jellal."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Erza. I pushed you away and ran from my problems like always. You tried to tell me what happened and I believe you. I know you would never betray me like that, but I was stupid and weak. I didn't want you to see me cry like that..." Lucy was crying by the end of her apology and Erza got up and wrapped her in a hug.

"It's okay. Let's put this in the past Lucy."

"But I ruined everything." Lucy cried into Erza's shoulder and the knight smiled softly.

"No you didn't. Please come home." She felt Lucy nod and she smiled wider. "I need to ask you something." Lucy looked up at Erza and nodded again. "Will you marry me?" Erza asked quietly so that only they could hear. Lucy hugged Erza tightly.

"Yes." They kissed and Lucy looked into Erza's eyes. "I'll never leave you again."


End file.
